


liquid fire

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En principio el fuego no se derrite —pero Natsu sí lo hace—.</p><p>Para la FT LGBTQA Week. Day #1: "Gentleman (Gay)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	liquid fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miehczyslaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Para la FT LGBTQA Week. Day #1: Gentleman (Gay).
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe.
> 
> Extensión: 1102 palabras.
> 
> Notas: El titulo es básicamente un asco, lo lamento mucho (?). Hace bastante que no los escribía así perse, pero andaba con ganas (no me daban ganas de otra pareja para este día), además Cassie me inspiró con su Bicksanna y pues me dieron ganas de darle un Nating, considerando que le debo regalo de cumpleaños desde hace eones y a estas alturas ya dudo tener algo decente para ella, así que Nating como compensación (?).

En principio, el fuego es el resultado de una reacción de combustión entre un material combustible y el oxigeno; produciendo dióxido de carbono y agua como productos. Es meramente energía liberada en forma de calor, un destello de luz que arde. No tiene estados, no se hace líquido y por tanto no se derrite.

En principio Natsu Dragneel es fuego. Una llama interminable, una voluntad ardiente, una sonrisa de energía. En principio es fuego y como fuego quema, no más, no menos. En principio, pero los principios tienen por costumbre dar paso a una historia.

El principio es Natsu siendo Natsu, el acto siguiente es Natsu en Crocus, mirando fijamente al rubio egocéntrico que habrá de enfrentar en los juegos. El clímax vendría a ser algo así como enamorarse de él.

Desde ya que Natsu no es una persona romántica o emotiva y eso hasta él lo tiene claro, pero se nota un día curioso porque ese sujeto lo odia y luego lo quiere, lo desprecia y luego lo idolatra. ¿Por qué? Se plantea qué hace cambiar tanto a alguien, qué motivo puede tener para haber detestado tanto su presencia(ausencia). Y es que Natsu no lo sabe, pero antes de él Sting es una inexistencia, una luz que se ha apagado —es un niño contra la tierra preguntándose _y qué hago ahora, qué hago ahora, qué hago ahora_ ; porque Natsu se ha ido y era su sueño—. No lo sabe, no; porque para Natsu es un día y luego otro, no siete años. Siete años de anhelos desperdiciados y sueños tirados al traste, porque _Natsu-san_ ha tenido el descaro de irse —para siempre, parece ser—.

Pero, de nuevo, Natsu no lo sabe. Solo sabe que Sting lo detestaba y ahora lo aprecia y se pregunta por qué con curiosidad infantil que muta en interés. Le interesa, entonces. Por supuesto, Natsu es tan sutil que su interés puede perfectamente materializarse en él ingresando por la ventana un domingo como quien no quiere la cosa —así literal— a la oficina del maestro de Sabertooth.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Natsu-san, este es un tercer piso, ¿cómo has entrado?

Ahí, casual.

Admite ser un poco idiota —siendo amable consigo mismo al decir «poco»— pero no está acostumbrado a tener ese interés en las personas (tarda en comprender lo particular de su interés). Está acostumbrado a pedirle a Gray o a Erza o incluso a Laxus que luchen con él, pedirle a Happy pescar juntos o a Lucy que lo acompañe a una misión, pero no suele ni nunca ha pedido una conversación, una simple conversación para saber más del otro. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, y es aún más torpe entonces que en todo lo demás —entró por la ventana, qué mayor prueba de su nulo conocimiento respecto al tema—.

Curiosamente Sting omite el detalle y le deja estar(ser), porque así le estima. Natsu se nota ridículamente avergonzado ante esa aceptación, como cuando Lisanna aceptaba pasar tiempo con él y se le encendían las mejillas, justo así.

Le mira al pensar eso, le mira con un sentimiento extraño en el estómago y entonces la no-sutileza se materializa.

—¿Quieres ser la mamá de Happy?

Es idiota pero con ganas.

Empero Natsu siempre ha sido así, es solo que Sting lo potencia porque altera su naturaleza básica; lo vuelve torpe y no osado, dudoso en lugar de aguerrido, suave en lugar de invasivo —omitiendo la parte de la ventana—. Le da... miedo, sí, miedo tantear mal y meter la pata hasta el fondo, como cuando pisas mierda y solo queda lamentarse. Es que juraría que ya lo hizo porque Sting estaba enojado con él como si le hubiera hecho daño esos siete años que se esfumó de su vida sin motivos ni esperanzas.

Entonces Natsu es un fuego muy raro, porque se mira un día al espejo —tras a saber cuántos comentarios de Lucy sobre lo mucho que pasa en Sabertooth, insinuaciones casuales de Rogue a Sting mientras él está presente y uno que otro «te guuusta» de Happy— y se descubre gay por Sting Eucliffe. Así, como cualquier mañana, se percata entonces de todo eso que ha sentido y que han querido decir y del motivo por el que su interés no parezca interés; es que es amor, así tan asquerosamente cursi como suena.

Así que opta por entrar por la ventana —es Lucy, que lo ha mal-acostumbrado aunque ella le replique que nunca le ha pedido que entre a su casa por la ventana, más bien lo contrario— a la oficina del maestro de Sabertooth con un ramo de flores en mano y declararse. Desde ya que Sting tiene que aceptarlas, porque es una abeja y a las abejas les gustan las flores y ponen el trasero para defenderse —o eso ha dicho Minerva—.

Sting se golpea la frente y enrojece hasta la punta de los pies cuando Natsu hace verbal ese pensamiento, palabra por palabra. Vaya compañeros le fueron a tocar.

Da la extraña casualidad —pese al tema de la abeja y al de la ventana— de que Sting lo acepta y Natsu juraría que tiene un problema cardíaco. O sea, se le ha acelerado el pulso y se le han dormido las piernas, ¿eso sería cardíaco, no? —Una cursi como Lucy podría decir que se le ha acelerado el corazón y le tiemblan las piernas, pero Natsu no—. Básicamente Sting Eucliffe le corresponde.

En principio el fuego no se derrite, porque es el resultado de una reacción de combustión entre un material combustible y el oxigeno; produciendo dióxido de carbono y agua como productos. Y no tiene estado, ni líquido ni sólido ni gaseoso ni supersólido (o plasma, tampoco ese). Y no se derrite, no, aunque a Natsu se le derrita el pecho, el fuego no se derrite ni se hace líquido.

Y Natsu Dragneel es fuego, por tanto no hace nada de eso aunque sienta el alma desfallecer porque Sting le quiere por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprende —es que no sabe qué hizo, pero está seguro de haber hecho algo malo (le hizo daño de alguna manera, qué más malo que eso)—. Y no se derrite, de verdad que no se derrite ante Sting Eucliffe aunque todo demuestre lo contrario porque, una mierda, se ha enamorado de él.

Es... es que es un idiota; y la verdad sí, se le derrite el pecho y el alma y la vida ante Sting por el simple hecho de que el rubio es como una luz, una luz cálida que descongela cosas. Empero, el fuego no se derrite.

Pero Natsu sí lo hace.


End file.
